Las conecuencias del amor
by rudy1098
Summary: Marlene revela el diario de Skipper por accidente, Skipper lo sabe y se enoja, pero eso solo atrae mas problemas, y muy grandes...
1. Capitulo 1

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 1: Comienzan los problemas

Skipper: Bien, ya habíamos hablado acerca del mal comportamiento, Rico (refieriendose a que el habitat había explotado).

Rico: Je je je.

Skipper: Creo que todos sabemos que significa eso, ¿no es así?

Rico pone una mirada triste y un poco confundido.

Skipper: ¡Al expediente!

Rico se tira a sus pies. Skipper en seguida va por su "expediente".

Skipper: Rayos, ¿alguien ha visto mi diari...? emm... digo... ¿el expediente?

Kowalski: Recuerda que nosotros no tenemos permitido verlo, Skipper.

Skipper: Entonces, ¿quién lo tiene?

Mientras tanto, en un lugar, una nutria se reía de un diario.

Marlene: (Riendose) ¡No puedo creer que a Skipper le guste tanto el chocolate suizo! (Se tranquiliza) ... bien, es hora de devolver este diario. (Lo piensa) Mmm... mejor lo devuelvo mañana.

Y mientras tanto, en otro lugar, un delfín se reía frente a una pantalla.

Espiráculo: Así que a Skipper le gusta el chocolate suizo... mmm... veamos que pasa si...

* * *

Esa misma noche...

Kowalski: Ya deja de pensar en ese expediente, Skipper.

Skipper: (Agitado) ¡Necesito ese expediente ahora!

Cabo: Cálmate Skipper, mañana tendremos más tiempo para encontrarlo.

Kowalski: (Sospechando) Mmm... Skipper...

Skipper: Si.

Kowalski: El expediente es... dime... solo un expediente, ¿verdad?

Skipper: (Al borde del pánico) ¡Claro que si! ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Kowalski: Emm... por nada.

A la mañana siguiente...

Skipper: ¡Noooooooooo...!

Kowalski: (Despierta rápidamente) ¿Qué?, ¿yo qué?

Skipper: ¡El chocolate suizo no está!

Kowalski: (Confundido) ¿Como?, ¿por qué?

Cabo: (Confundido) ¿Qué pasa, Skipper?

Skipper: ¡Nooooooooo...!

Ese grito despierta a todos los animales del zoologico.

Marlene despierta por el segundo grito. Se levanta de dormir y busca el diario...

Marlene: Oh oh, pero, ¿no dejé aquí el diario de Skipper?

¿Que les parece? No olviden dejar comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 2

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 2: Demasiado

Skipper: ¿Quién fué?, ¡quién!

Marlene corre por todo su hábitat buscando el diario de Skipper, pero no lo encuentra. Busca, y busca... y sigue buscando...

Marlene: ¿Que es esto?

Encuentra una nota, busca a Phil y Maison en su hábitat, pero no los encuentra, y comienza otra vez a buscar hasta que los encuentra junto con todos los animales del zoologico.

Marlene: Permiso... disculpa... (se abre paso entre los animales) ¿Maison? ¿y Phil?

Maison: El está con Julien, ¿por qué?

Marlene: Necesito que lea esta nota... (le muestra la nota)

Maison: No hay problema, lo llamaré.

Maison va a buscar a Phil,y Marlene escucha que Skipper esta diciendo algo... se acerca.

Skipper: ¡Quién robó nuestros suministros de chocolate suizo y escondió mi diario!

Kowalski: Sabía que era un diario.

Marlene se sorprende, corre hacia Skipper.

Marlene: ¿Que dices Skipper?

Skipper: Marlene, perdí mi diario, no sé donde está, lo dejé esta mañana sobre la televisión... ¿no lo has visto?

Marlene: (Nerviosa) Emm... ¿no?

Phil y Maison aparecen frente a Marlene. Maison comienza a traducir lo que dice Phil.

Maison: _Aquí dice:_

_Para Marlene_

_Inocente Marlene, te agradezco mucho que hayas dejado el diario de Skipper sobre tu mesa, en serio nos facilitó mucho el haberte quitado su diario, quiero que recibas mis agradecimientos y que la pases bien._

_Riendose de ti, Dr. Espiraculo._

Todos los animales quedaron sorprendidos, no esperaban esto.

Skipper: Marlene, ¿tu tenías mi diario?

Marlene: Emm, si

Skipper: Marlene, no lo vuelvas a hacer y... espera un momento...

Maison:_ Faltó una parte:_

_P.S. Veo que a Skipper le gustan mucho los chocolates suizos... ¿no es así, Marlene?_

Skipper: Por mi santa madre pingüina...

Marlene: Escucha, lo lamento, no tenía idea de que...

Skipper: ¿No? ¡mira lo que hiciste Marlene!

Marlene: Perdoname, en serio yo no creía que podría pasar esto...

Skipper: ¿No creías? ¡creelo Marlene, acabas de acabar con mi bien más preciado!

Marlene: Pero...

Skipper:¡Sin "peros"! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!

Marlene: (Con una voz de hilo) Está bien, no te preocupes.

Marlene corrió hacia su hábitat.

Un silencio se originó... luego varios de los animales comenzaron a irse. Se oían varios murmullos que no hacían sentir muy bien a Skipper, aunque el estuviera enfadado.

Kowalski: Skipper, creo que fuiste un poco duro con Marlene.

Rico: Ajá.

Cabo: Deberías ser más dulce con Marlene.

Los tres pingüinos regresaron a la pecera, dejando a Skipper completamente... solo.

En serio a veces Skipper es un poco duro, de hecho demasiado. Comentarios por favor.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nota del autor: perdonen que dejé descuidada esta historia, es que, no se por qué, mi internet dejó de continuar, así que, para recompensar el tiempo voy a hacer los capitulos un poco mas extensos.

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capitulo 3: ¿Hay alguien mejor?

Skipper entró por la ventana de la pecera. Kowalski ya estaba haciendo otra máquina que estaría a punto de destruir el mundo, Rico estaba peinando a su muñeca Barbie, y Cabo estaba viendo las caricaturas de la televisión. Un sentimiento incomodo envolvió a Skipper.

Skipper: Emm... Kowalski... ¿Podría preguntarte algo?

Kowalski: ¿Sobre qué?

Skipper: Ya sabes, por lo que acaba de suceder.

Cabo: ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir yo también Skipper?

Skipper: Lo lamento Cabo, eres demasiado joven para escuchar.

_"Eres demasiado joven"-_ pensaba Cabo ya que siempre le decían algo por el estilo.

Ya delante del hábitat de nutrias...

Skipper: [...] por eso no debo hacerlo.

Kowalski: Y recuerda que lo primero que vas a hacer ahora es pedirle disculpas.

Skipper: Esta bien, no necesitas repetírmelo 100 veces.

Kowalski: Te dejo solo, Skip, ¿vas a estar bien?

Skipper: Yo creo que no.

Kowalski: Bien... no importa... no mucho.

Kowalski se retiró de ahí y volvió a la pecera; aunque notó algo...

Kowalski: Rico, ¿No has visto a Cabo?

Rico le indicó a Kowalski con señas y gruñidos que había ido a visitar a los tejones.

Kowalski: Oh, está bien, cuando venga dile que... (Se detuvo) Rico, ¿dices que fue al hábitat de tejones?

Rico: Si, ¿por?

Kowalski: No, por nada, es solo que a Cabo le dan mucho miedo los tejones.

Kowalski y Rico se sorprendieron.

Pero esto pasaba con Skipper...

Skipper tocó la puerta, pero no respondieron.

Skipper: Marlene, ¿estás ahí?

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta.

Skipper: Marlene, en serio lo lamento, yo no quería que...

Marlene: ¡Vete!

¡Obtuvo respuesta! Solo que es menos agradable de lo que imaginaba.

Skipper: En serio, Marlene, es solo que a mí me gusta mucho el chocolate suizo... (se detuvo)... (Pensó _"Oh no, qué dije"_).

Marlene: ¡Oh!, todo esto es por un maldito chocolate suizo.

Skipper: Emm, si... espera ¡no!

Marlene: No te preocupes, no tienes que esforzarte, de todos modos tú y yo sabemos bien que tú eres pésimo hablando.

Skipper: Pero Marlene, entiende que en realidad yo no sabía que te molestara tanto ese tipo de cosas, lo que pasa es que me sorprendí por... (Se calla)... Cabo, sal de esos arbustos.

Cabo: Skipper, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba ahí?

Skipper: Porque te conozco, se bien cuando algo te interesa.

De repente se acordó de...

Skipper: ¡Marlene! Por favor dime que todavía me estas escuchando.

(Silencio)

Skipper: ¿Marlene? En serio, ya te dije que lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, especialmente a la persona que amo...

Skipper temía lo que dijo... ¡Skipper acababa de confesar que le gustaba Marlene! O tal vez peor aún, ¡Cabo lo escuchó!

Skipper: Eh, quise decir que... que la amo cono si fuera mi hermana.

Cabo: Emm, Skipper, algo me dice que Marlene no te está escuchando.

Era cierto, el candado de la puerta ya no estaba, pero tampoco Marlene. Skipper empezó a buscarla por todas partes, pero no encontró nada, solo algo que Skipper quería que no fuera una pista: la tapa del drenaje abierta.

Skipper: Oh, no... ¡Cabo!, ¡Avisa a Kowalski y a Rico que Marlene escapó!

Cabo: ¿Y yo por qué? Excepto porque Marlene se pone peligrosa cuando sale del zoológico.

La alarma sonó, los cuatro pingüinos comenzaron la operación: "Nutria perdida". Eso era muy desgastante, especialmente para Skipper, ya que tendría que buscar en toda la ciudad...


	4. Capitulo 4

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capitulo 4: Nueva "amistad"

Skipper: ¡Marlene!

Kowalski: ¡Marlene!

Rico: ¡Wack!

Cabo: ¡Marlene!

Los cuatro pingüinos acordaron dividirse para encontrar a Marlene, mientras más rápido la encontraran, mejor. Los lugares estaban divididos así: Cabo buscaría en todo el zoológico; Kowalski en las alcantarillas; Rico en el parque enfrente del zoológico, y Skipper en el resto de la ciudad. Si no la encontraban regresarían a la pecera exactamente a las 8:00 p.m.

Pero Marlene incluso había salido de la ciudad, bueno, casi, estaba en las orillas de la ciudad, muy cerca de la guarida de el Dr. Espiráculo (Dr. Blowhole en inglés). Y lo más extraño: Marlene no se había vuelto salvaje o algo por el estilo; la razón es muy sencilla: ella normalmente se pone salvaje cuando se siente libre... en cambio, estaba de muy mal humor y no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

¿?: ¡Cuidado!

Eso fue lo último que Marlene alcanzó a oír. Cuando recobró la conciencia estaba tirada en el suelo, con un halcón a su lado. ¿Podría ser?

Marlene: ¡Auch! Por favor fíjate donde vuelas... (Reconoció su rostro) ¿Kitka?

Kitka: ¿Como sabes mi nombre, quién eres, de donde viniste?

Marlene: Me llamo Marlene, y tú debes ser Kitka, Skipper me ha contado mucho de ti.

Kitka: ¿Skipper?, ¿lo conoces?

Marlene: Por supuesto, el y yo éramos amigos.

Kitka: ¿Éramos? Y, ¿qué pasó?

Marlene: Emm... nada, no quiero recordar nada.

Kitka: ¡Oh! bien, no te preocupes, ven, te invito a mi nido.

Marlene: ¿En serio?, gracias.

Kitka y Marlene caminaron hacia el "nido", que era la guarida de espiráculo. Por cierto, el jefe de dicha guarida solo observaba por una pantalla y se reía.

_"Buen trabajo, Kitka" _pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Skipper se volvía loco, buscaba en donde sea, y cuando digo donde sea, me refiero a _donde sea, _después de todo, Skipper hacía un gran esfuerzo, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Cabo también buscaba con esfuerzo, les preguntaba a todos los animales del zoológico, aunque no encontraba nada, también.

Kowalski tampoco encontraba nada, solamente obtuvo una pista: un par de pisadas que recorrían del hábitat de Marlene hasta una parte jamás explorada por nadie. Kowalski se animó a recorrer el gran pasillo, y lo hizo. Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que el pasillo llegó a su fin.

Kowalski: Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí.

Abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla. Solamente vio una carretera al lado de un río, lago o algo así; había llegado al mismo lugar que Marlene, pero no la vio. Tampoco estaban sus pisadas, habían sido borradas con el polvo y los automóviles que pasaban.

Kowalski: ¡Demonios! Tan cerca. Será mejor avisarle a Skipper.

Así que el pingüino listo regresó por donde había llegado, cosa que no le agradó mucho ya que a medio camino le empezaron a doler las patas.

Mientras tanto, Rico enfrentaba un gran problema ya que él no podía hablar y comunicarse con los demás. Pero, extrañamente, si hubo otro animal que entendía su lenguaje: Fred.

Fred: ¿Una nutria?, ¿qué es eso?

Rico hizo un esfuerzo tratando de describir a Marlene, pero le faltó algo: el género.

Fred: ¡Ah! Sí, ya me acuerdo, aquí está... (Llamando) ¡Antonio! Un pingüino quiere hablar contigo.

De pronto pasó una nutria macho, de ojos azules, aspecto increíble y un acento español.

Antonio: ¿Qué sucede?

Fred: Es el (señalando a Rico), quiere saber dónde estabas.

Antonio: ¡Oh! Bien, ¿para qué quería verme?

Rico negó con la cabeza.

Así, ninguno encontraba a dicha nutria que según ellos, había desaparecido.

Marlene: ¿Qué es esto?

Dijo mientras observaba la guarida de Espiráculo.

Kitka: Emm, nada, solamente que voy a presentarte a mi papá para que no se asuste si nos ve. (Gritando) ¡Papá! Estaré con Marlene en mi habitación. Por favor, ¿podrías traernos algo de chocolate suizo?

A Marlene no le gustaba nada todo esto, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	5. Capitulo 5

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 5: Aparece la desaparecida

Skipper: ¿Alguien encontró algo?, ¿una pista?

Cabo: Yo nada, aunque Bada y Bing me dijeron que oyeron un ruido en el hábitat de Marlene.

Skipper: ¿Un ruido? Cabo, tú y yo estabamos más cerca del hábitat, por lo que es imposible que ellos hayan escuchado algo que nosotros no. En fin, buen trabajo. ¿Rico?

Rico le empezóa contar todo, obviamente, por medio de gruñidos y señas.

Skipper: Antonio, ¿no? Nos encargaremos de ese detalle más tarde. Y tú Kowalski, ¿encontraste algo?

Kowalski: Relativamente sí, Skipper, encontré pisadas que llevaban hasta un punto desconocido de la ciudad.

Skipper: ¿Desconocido? Estoy seguro que ya habíamos revisado toda la ciudad. Hasta hiciste un mapa. Bien, seguiremos esas pisadas. Rico, guarda todas las armas que puedas en tu estómago. Cabo, ayuda a Rico. Kowalski, busca tu rastreador genético y dámelo.

Kowalski: ¡Al fin voy a poder usar mi rastreador!

Cabo: ¿Para qué las armas, Skipper?

Skipper: Cabo, entiende que siempre hay que salir preparado.

* * *

Marlene estaba ahí, parada frente a una sala de comandos, con la boca abierta.

Marlene: Pero... ¡Espiraculo!

Espiraculo: Hola Marlene, veo que Kitka y tú son muy buenas amigas, ¿no es cierto?

Marlene: ¿Qué quieres?

Espiraculo: Kitka me contó todo, ¿en serio te trató tan mal Skipper?

Marlene: Sí, ¿por qué me dices esto?

Espiraculo: Porque quisiera proponerte un trato.

Marlene: ¿Contigo?, ¿estas loco?

Espiraculo: No estoy loco, pero déjame decirte algo, si en serio alguien te amara, no te trataría así. Y si hay algo mejor que perdonarlo, es la _venganza._

Marlene: ¿Venganza?, ¿quién?

Espiraculo: A Skipper, por haberte tratado tan mal.

Marlene: Escucha, no estoy interesada en dañar a alguien, solo quiero que me dejen en paz.

Espiraculo: Eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, te prometo que si trabajamos juntos, Skipper desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre.

Marlene estaba muy confundida. Quería que Skipper la dejara en paz, pero tampoco dejarlo "descansar en paz". De pronto, un sentimiento de odio y tristeza la envolvió.

Marlene: ... Dime, ¿como es el plan?

Espiraculo: Es muy sencillo, lo unico que vas a hacer es... y luego... entonces...

Marlene escuchaba con atención.

Marlene: Está bien, lo haré. ¿Y cuando comenzamos?

Espiraculo: Ahora.

* * *

Skipper: Bien muchachos, ahora...

Kowalski: Skipper, será mejor que veas esto. Dijo dentro de la pecera.

Skipper rápidamente bajó hasta el fondo.

Skipper: ¡Marlene! Gritó mientras observaba la pantalla de la televisión.

Marlene: Skipper, ¡Date prisa! Espiraculo me tiene prisionera. ¡Ayudame, no soporto estar encerrada tanto!

Skipper: ¡Está bien!, ¡vamos para allá!

La pantalla se apagó.

Skipper: Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Y salieron, siguieron las pisadas de Kowalski y en menos de diez minutos llegaron.

Skipper: Cállense, tenemos que entrar sorpresivamente.

Caminaron de puntillas, algo muy dificil considerando la forma de sus patas. Ya adentro, Skipper se adelantó y dió una señal de que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, desde que todos los pingüinos pasaron, unos magnetos gigantes atraparon a todos los pingüinos, excepto a Skipper.?

Skipper: ¿Espiraculo?

Lentamente fué pasando el delfín malvado.

Espiraculo: Ja Ja, una vez más, no hay duda que los animales más inteligentes del mundo son los delfínes.

Skipper: No me interesan tus chistes, solamente quiero que me digas donde está Marlene.

Espiraculo: ¿Marlene?, ella está libre.

Skipper: Pero, ¿como?

Espiraculo: Muy sencillo, dime, ¿alguna vez Marlene te ha contado lo excelente actríz que es?

Skipper: Emm, no, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Marlene?

Espiraculo: Todo, incluso los magnetos.

Kowalski: ¡Por que!, ¡Por que siempre los villanos tienen las mejores cosas!

Espiraculo: Porque sí, y no son muy caros, en realidad solo costaban 5000 dolares cada uno.

Kowalski: ¿Como se supone que nos atrapa si no somos hechos de metal?

Espiraculo: Porque tenemos metales en la sangre, todos los seres vivos la tienen, aunque estos magnetos son extrasensibles...

Skipper: ¡Callense! Eso no importa...

Pero lo peor estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	6. Capitulo 6

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capítulo 6: Falsa mentira

Skipper: Así que, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Espiráculo: ¿No lo ves? Tengo la esperanza de deshacerme de ti para siempre, siempre estás interrumpiendo mis planes.

Skipper: ¿Tus planes?, ¿no los hacía otro crustáceo?

Espiráculo: ¡Cangrejo!, ignorante.

Skipper: ¡No me importa quién demonios sea!, solo quiero que liberes a Marlene.

Espiráculo: Skipper, ¿eres demasiado tonto o es parte de una estrategia?

Skipper: ¿Por qué?

Espiráculo: No logras darte cuenta de que Marlene ahora trabaja para mi, ¿quién crees que hizo el video para que vinieras aquí?

Skipper: Pero...

Kowalski: ¡Skipper! Despierta, Marlene nos tendió una trampa.

Skipper: Pero, no... (Observa a Marlene) dime por favor que esto no es una trampa, dime que no lo hiciste.

Marlene: Lo siento, pero quería alejarte.

Skipper: Marlene, Espiráculo es muy listo... odio tener que decir esto, seguramente está planeando algo para terminar con todos nosotros, incluso contigo.

Marlene: ¡Cállate! Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Espiráculo: Con todo gusto, (observando a Skipper) tal vez sepas nadar, pero no respirar bajo el agua.

Una puerta misteriosa se abrió, Skipper observaba para todos lados tratando de distinguir algo. El cuarto era en realidad una piscina, obviamente con agua, aunque había mucha niebla, era difícil distinguir algo.

Espiráculo: Llegamos, déjame ver (observa hacia abajo, hay dos cadenas, cada una con su respectiva piedra [en realidad quería ahogar a Skipper como en el siglo XV]).

De pronto, varios "crustáceos" se acercaron amenazando a Skipper con pistolas que seguramente no eran de juguete.

Espiráculo: Ahora, colócate esa cadena en tu rodilla, si tienes, y luego junta estas dos partes... no esas no, aquellas... ahora...

Una vez terminado el procedimiento, Espiráculo se acercó a Skipper, aunque se pudo ver el plan: Skipper estaba atado de manos y pies (patas), parado a una orilla del gran lago, un empujón y Skipper caería al agua sin poder salir a la superficie.

-¡Espera!- dijo espiráculo de pronto.

Skipper: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Espiráculo: Emm, podría... espera... ¡no!, tengo una mejor idea, quisiera concederle el honor a mi invitada de honor: Marlene. La nutria abrió grandes lo ojos al oír eso.

Marlene: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

Espiráculo: Porque no hay derrota más grande que la que es por traición.

Marlene: No es una manera muy bonita de hablar.

Espiráculo: ¿Y qué esperabas?, soy un villano, los villanos son malos, los héroes buenos, es lógico.

Marlene: Bien, si tú insistes, está bien.

Se acercó a Skipper.

Marlene: Bien, antes de morir quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso cuando no encontraste tu diario? Haz perdido cosas más grandes y no reaccionas así.

Skipper: Bien, si quieres saberlo, en realidad tenía en el algunas cosas que no deberían ser vistas por nadie, ni siquiera mis soldados, en el escribo cosas personales, cosas que no deben ser leídas jamás.

Marlene no esperaba esa respuesta, pero bien, ahora que estaba atrapada, no tenía salida. Tiene que hacerlo.

Marlene: No.

Espiráculo: ¿Qué dices?

Marlene: No lo haré, en realidad yo solo quería alejar a Skipper, no hacer esto.

Espiráculo: Lo lamento, señorita, pero ya es tarde, lo harás por las buenas o por las malas.

Marlene: Está bien... (Se detuvo) espera, parece que las cadenas no están bien aseguradas.

Se arrodilla para colocarle las cadenas, al delfín.

Marlene: Listo, ya está. Ahora, ¿podrías acercarte?- le dice al delfín.

Espiráculo: ¿Para qué?

Marlene: Oh, nada, solamente para que veas si aseguré bien las cadenas.

Se arrodilla también.

Espiráculo: Sí, está bien.

Marlene: Las de tu vehículo, idiota.

Marlene empuja al delfín haciendo que este caiga al agua. Hubo un gran silencio.

Skipper: Marlene... yo...

Marlene: No digas nada.

De pronto saca una llave y la deja en el suelo. Marlene se va. Skipper se quita las cadenas y baja a los demás pingüinos.

Kowalski: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Skipper?

Rico: Siiiiiiiiiii.

Cabo: ¿Skipper? ¡Estas libre!

Los cangrejos no hicieron nada, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Skipper: ¡Vamos!, ¡regresemos al zoológico.

Cabo: ¿Y Marlene?

Skipper se agachó, y no dijo una sola palabra durante todo el camino de regreso a Central Park.


	7. Capitulo 7

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DEL AMOR

Capitulo 7: Una sincera disculpa

Al llegar al zoológico, Skipper tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien al momento de llegar: varios hábitats estaban vacios y Julien caminaba en círculos desesperado. Era a evidente que algo malo había pasado.

Skipper: Cola anillada, ¿qué pasa?

El lémur no contestó. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba sordo.

Skipper: ¡Cola anillada!

Julien: ¿Qué?, ¿quién?

Skipper: ¡Despierta!, ¿qué pasa?

Maurice: Llegaron unos señores y sacaron a casi todos los animales del zoológico.

Skipper: ¿Pero para qué?

Maurice: Creo que los estaban buscando, empezaron a buscar hace diez minutos.

Los pingüinos no esperaron más, inmediatamente Skipper se deslizó y llegó donde estaban los señores.

Luego empezó a balancearse. En ese momento llegaron los demás e hicieron lo mismo.

-Aquí están- dijo un oficial- ahora solo falta la nutria.

¡Marlene! Skipper la recordó.

Skipper: Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla... Kowalski buscará en el sector oeste, Rico en...

Cabo: Skipper, ahí está.

Era cierto, Marlene entró al zoológico con la mirada al suelo. Skipper estuvo a punto de saludarla, pero por alguna razón se detuvo.

-La tenemos- dijo el mismo oficial- vuelvan a colocar a todos los animales.

Empezaron a colocar de nuevo a todos los habitantes, lógicamente, ninguno estaba muy feliz con los pingüinos. Los pingüinos también regresaron a su hábitat, aunque no muy felices también. Después de todo, estar a punto de morir no es algo muy bueno. Kowalski se sentó en su banca favorita y se propuso terminar el experimento que estaba haciendo. Rico terminó de peinar a su muñeca Barbie. Cabo buscó su caja con winkies de mantequilla de maní y se sentó a presenciar su programa favorito de televisión. Paro Skipper no estaba ahí, no, había salido hacia Marlene, claro que pensaba en algo inteligente para no volver a provocar un error como el que había hecho un par de horas antes. Llegó, con su diario en el ala izquierda.

Skipper: ¿Marlene?, ¿estás ahí?, no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, solamente quiero que veas por qué me importa tanto este diario.

Deslizó el diario por el suelo hasta que llegó cerca de Marlene.

Skipper: Por favor, después de leerlo me lo devuelves.

Marlene observó el diario, por largos minutos... A la mañana siguiente, Skipper despertó de un salto y salió de la pecera por su escotilla. Al llegar al hábitat de Marlene, encontró un diario, aunque no encontró por ninguna parte a Marlene.

Skipper: ¿Marlene?

No había nada, Skipper se entristeció y agarró el diario, bajó por el drenaje... de pronto chocó con alguien...

Marlene: Skipper, por favor no quiero que te arriesgues al darme tu diario. En serio, solo quiero...

Skipper se quedó inmóvil, de pronto entendió dos cosas: Uno: Marlene no estaba molesta, incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba feliz. Dos: Que el diario de Skipper no ere le que estaba sosteniendo. Rápidamente abrió el diario que tenía y lo ojeó como loco hasta encontrar una fotografía suya, con varios corazones dibujados a su alrededor. ¡El diario era de Marlene! Skipper entró en un estado de shock, y de pronto apareció en la cama de Marlene.

Marlene: Skipper, despierta (con una sonrisa) anda, dormilón.

Skipper: ¿Marlene?, ¿qué sucede?,... ¿Dónde estoy?

Marlene: Quedaste inmóvil y traje hacia aquí, ¡que gracioso!, ¡parecías estatua!

Skipper no lograba comprender qué estaba pasando, pero en seguida Marlene lo notó.

Marlene: ¿Sabes?, leí tu diario.

Skipper de pronto recordó todo.

Skipper: (Muy nervioso) Ah, ¿sí? Y, bien, qué di-dices.

Marlene no respondió, solamente se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron el pico de Skipper...

Cabo: Kowalski, ¿y Skipper?

Kowalski: Debe estar con Marlene, disculpándose, recuerda que Marlene entró a buscar a Skipper.

Cabo: Pero es que necesito que...

Kowalski: (Con una gran sonrisa) Creo que será mejor esperar, Cabo.

FIN

(Aunque en realidad esto apenas comenzaba, pero bueno, tengo otra increíble idea)

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
